Poorly controlled or inaccurate control systems for clothes dryers can lead to burnt or scorched garments, or underdried garments. Typically, such conditions result from inadequate measurement of drying temperatures.
In an attempt to achieve better drying results, prior artisans have utilized moisture sensors, usually in combination with other sensors, to determine when a drying cycle is complete. Alternately, or in addition, prior art dryer systems have utilized a timer which is set according to characteristics of the dryer load. Unfortunately, neither of these techniques enables accurate measurement of drying temperatures. And so, burnt or underdried garments still result. Thus, there is a need for a system enabling more accurate measurement of drying temperature, and particularly the temperature of the garments themselves, to avoid the prior art problems of overdrying and underdrying.
Inaccurate measurement of drying temperature also leads to energy waste when the drying device runs longer than necessary. This is of significant importance in view of increasing environmental concerns and rising energy costs. This creates an additional need for a system that accurately monitors drying temperatures to minimize dryer operating costs and energy waste.